


For the line is thinly drawn 'tween joy and sorrow

by AsFineAsTheOcean



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cranky Aaron, Falling Stars, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Rob doing his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsFineAsTheOcean/pseuds/AsFineAsTheOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was on a holiday with my family when there was a meteorite shower going on. Got all kinds of robron feels :p </p><p>Title is from Simon and Garfunkel's Flowers Never Bend With The Rainfall</p>
    </blockquote>





	For the line is thinly drawn 'tween joy and sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I was on a holiday with my family when there was a meteorite shower going on. Got all kinds of robron feels :p 
> 
> Title is from Simon and Garfunkel's Flowers Never Bend With The Rainfall

There was an indescribable tension in the house lately. Robert hated it. He didn't know what happened, or how to solve it. Aaron has been on edge, making snarky comments to Robert and Liv, and constantly on the verge of crying.

Robert is sitting at the kitchen table, going through some contracts he needs to let his client of tomorrow sign. He hears the door of the living door open and looks up when he sees Aaron shuffle to couch. _Not again, please_ he thinks.

Last night Robert got mad at Aaron for his unreasonable behavior. Not a smart move, that resulted in Aaron sleeping on the couch. 

‘Hi,’ Robert says firm but gentle. 

No reaction.

'There's a meteorite shower tonight' Robert said in a soft voice. 'Wanna watch with me?'

‘I’m not in the mood.’ Aaron says curtly. He lies down on the couch with his phone and earbuds in his hands. 

‘Are you feeling alright?’ Robert asks, but he already knows it is a pointless question to ask. 

‘I am fine Robert, just tired.’ His voice a tad softer than before. His answers short, knowing that if Robert keeps asking he’ll have a break down. He doesn’t want that. Not now.

Robert crouches in front of the couch so that he is on eye level with his boyfriend. His eyes are soft, saying _I really want to help you_. 

‘I know I’ve been busy with work lately, I’m sorry’ he says apologetic, putting his hand on Aarons forearm. ‘If you want to tell me something, I am here for you now.’

'I don't want to talk' Aaron whispers, clearly holding back tears and puts in his earbuds. He turns around, his back to Robert.

Roberts heart breaks. He wants to hold him and kiss him until everything is okay again. But he knows it won’t fix anything unless he starts talking to him.

Robert taps his shoulder. Aaron turns around and takes out his earphones with a sigh.

'Falling stars?' Robert asks, his voice sweet and soft.

'Not now, Rob.' Aaron whispers, barely loud enough for Robert to hear. He turns his back to him again. 

Robert stands there, looking at his boyfriend. Swallowing hard. That usually strong man who is laying in front of him, now completely defeated by his own thoughts. He sighs and walks towards the door to watch the falling stars. 

Aaron watches him as he walks out the door. He doesn't want to be like this with Robert. He just can't help himself. 

He knows Robert is there to help, to talk to. And he is getting better at it. But talking about his feelings is still new to him, and sometimes, he is afraid of himself. Afraid he will say too much and scare Robert. Afraid that talking about it will unveil deeper feeling and only makes it worse. He also knows it's stupid, Robert won't go anywhere and it will only be a relief. But you go and try to learn an old dog new tricks.

****

Robert laid down on top of one of the picnic tables at the front of the pub. At the lack of anything better. It was a warm summer night with a crystal clear sky, stars were shining bright. 

He was always interested in stars and galaxies. _Star Wars noob_ , Aaron called him when he told him about it. He just always felt there was something bigger then him, then this world. Looking at the sky with all its stars always made him realize that he is just a tiny spot on a big canvas. It was a way for him to put his problems into perspective. 

But Aaron was always going to be his problem. Well, problem is not the right word. His worry. Whenever Aaron was in a mood, Robert started doubting himself. Not sure if Aaron feels comfortable enough to talk to him. Scared that he will say something that will only make him feel worse. God knows he has said stupid things before...

He's disturbed from his thoughts when he hears the door from the back room open. Without looking up, also not being able to see because of the dark, he knows who it is.

'Room for me?' Aaron asks, his shoulders up and his hands deep in the pockets of his hoodie. 

Robert stretches his arm out and looks at the dark figure climbing on the picnic table, until he is lying next to him. Facing the sky, Aaron wraps Roberts arm around his shoulder, not letting go of his hand. He sighs once deep.

'I have never seen a fallen star before.' Aaron says after a moment of silence.

'Good thing you came out here then' Robert kisses the top of his head.

'You're not going to ask me what's wrong?' Aaron asks, settling deeper in Roberts embrace.

'Not if you don't want me too' Robert says soft. A reassuring tone that makes Aaron smile.

‘Look, there’s the Great Bear.’ Robert says as he points to the constellation. ‘It’s real name is Ursa Major.’ 

‘Noob.’ Aaron says dryly and chuckles as Robert jabs him in his side. 

‘It looks like a saucepan more than a bear.’ Aaron says matter-of-factly. ‘Did Star Wars teach you why?’

Robert smiles at the remark. How is it possible for him to go from fragile and defeated, to the smartass he usually is in so little time. He buries his nose in his hair and takes a deep breath, still smiling. 

‘Shut your beautiful mouth and focus on falling stars.’ Robert whispers laughingly in his hair.

They were lying on the picnic table in silence for a while. Not many words were needed for Robert to feel Aaron relax in his arms. Aaron sighed deep a few times, which was always a sign of relaxation. Aaron shifted a little bit on the table before he broke the silence.

‘I’m sorry, for being so blunt to you.’ He apologizes, truly feeling guilty.

‘Not more than usual,’ Robert teases him, hearing Aaron let out a breathy laugh. 

‘I just love to see you happy.’ Robert admits.

Aaron opens mouth to say something but doesn’t get the chance. 

‘Look!’

‘There!’ they say at the same time as they watched the falling star.

'No one can be happy all the time.' Aaron replies to Roberts statement. Not mad or sad, just, neutral.

Robert frowns at this. It makes sense, he can be in a right mood as well. But he doesn’t want Aaron to be in a mood. It’s just not fair. 

‘But you are happy most of the time, right?’ he asks carefully.

Aaron laces their fingers together and presses a kiss to his hand. That’s enough confirmation for Robert.

‘Look, another one!’ Aaron lets out and points to the sky. Robert didn’t see it, but that’s okay. 

‘I love you, Aaron.’ He lets out in a sigh. 

‘Don’t go soft on my now.’ 

‘Too the moon and back,’ Robert says provocative.

‘God, stop’ Aaron grunts.

‘Like the sun loves the moon,’ he continues, kissing his ear, loving the reaction he gets.

‘Rob, serious I’m gonna vom!’ trying to get out of his embrace.

‘More than all the stars in the sky!’ 

‘Knock it off!’ Aaron says laughing, slapping his chest.

‘Okay, I’ll stop.’ Robert laughs. 

They are silent for a while, with the exceptions of ‘‘look’’s and ‘’there’’s when they see a star.

‘I love you, too.’ Aaron says softly. ‘but, you know, a healthy amount.’ He adds sarcastically, referring to Roberts teenage-like love confessions. 

Robert chuckles, kisses the top of his head and whispers ‘that will do.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it!
> 
> Comments are always welcome :)
> 
> I'm on tumblr as @AsFineAsTheOcean, have a look!
> 
> Liefs,


End file.
